Shadows
by DoctorWhoRulez
Summary: I'm never noticed, no one cares, i'm nobody important, i just walk in the shadows, i notice things others don't because they just get on with life. Thats nothing special, anyone can do it really, but the Doctor noticed me. He saw me watching the world go by, and what does he do? Read and find out hehe.
1. Scotland Confusion

Hey everyone! Couldn't get the idea of travelling with The Doctor out of my head since watching some of the new episodes too CLARA YOU CONFUSE ME! Ahem... Yeah, so here is just a starter of my own OC story i hope you all like it! If ya do please review if i get one today even just ONE i'll put the next part up as soon as its done! Ok?

**Scotland Confusion.**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS having just landed he was checking when and where he was. He only really did check quickly, after all he preferred finding out by just going out the door. But River got him checking so often he just did it now. He was in Scotland! Well, at least it wasn't the same time as when he went with Rose. He didn't really have to worry about getting caught or anything. He jumped on of the steps just as Amy and Rory appeared at the top of the steps.

"Where are we?" Amy asked as they both automatically walked up to him all of them by the doors.

"Well, don't be mad or anything, i haven't been here in a while and last time there was a lot of things happening all at once the Queen and the Werewolf..." The Doctor began to ramble.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rory asked confused.

"Scotland." The Doctor grinned running out the doors. He was hit by the cool air and he just smiled taking a huge breath. When Amy and Rory came out however they clung to their jackets and started shivering.

"Blimey you pick your times is it winter or something?" Amy asked as she stood beside him frowning. There was a laugh behind them. They turned after noticing they were in a park though and anyone behind them could have laughed. But the Doctor noticed one girl in her teens sitting on a bench looking up at them shaking her head before going back to her book. She muttered but the Doctor only just caught it.

"If it were winter there'd be snow." The Doctor smirked slightly before saying the exact same to Amy but added 'Pond' to the end. He watched her as she frowned looking up at them again, and noticed him watching her. She froze up and he knew immediately something was up. She quickly turned away from them and packed up her things into a one strapped black bag muttering away, this time it was too fast for him to catch. Once she had everything he got up and ran from the park. Leaving him wondering what had scared her off so easily.

**OK! Thats all for now, i know its short but the next part is an actual chapter and will describe more than this etc.**

**Anyway, do leave a review if you can be nice i don't care if you tell me it sucks, your opinion after all! **

**See ya next time folks!**


	2. The Cafe

I am actually so happy! A review! Well here's the next chapter as promised! I know they're so short chapters but they shall get longer i promise! Thats a fact! Once we get along a little more. Besides theres a little bit swearing in this so you have been warned! Don't say you weren't! Not necessarily this chapter but still, best warn now.

Oh! Also i forgot the whole 'i don't own' jazz that you have to do but realllly come on! Do i really have to? Isn't it obvious i don't make money from this or own anything?

Anyway, i ramble, wonder who i got that from... *Ahem* Doctor*Ahem*... Here's the next chapter!

**The Cafe.**

The Doctor and the Ponds wandered around. The Ponds complaining there was nothing to do, the Doctor however was wondering what could have been up with the girl on the bench.

"Did you really not see her?" He asked them the billionth time.

"No Doctor, again, we did not see any teenage girls sitting on a bench reading a book in the park. Nor did we see her look kinda scared and run off." Amy replied in an extremely bored voice.

"Now think! She was right in front of us! Black hair with a fringe thing like this!" He started describing again his hand going across his forehead to show a full fringe. "And it had red at the bottom. She had..." He paused thinking. But Rory interrupted.

"By any chance did she have purple glasses, camouflage trousers, boots, a purple top and a white waistcoat?" Rory asked the two others turned to him confused.

"How did you know that? How fid you? Oh..." The Doctor trailed off as Rory pointed to a Cafe where said girl was now sitting. She took off her glasses and took out the book. He grinned and dragged the Ponds forwards. "Come on Ponds! Time for a drink and a biscuit i think!" Amy grinned at Rory amused at the Doctor being interested in someone. Being interested leads to their constant adventures.

They were there for a while. Rory was regretting pointing her out. The Doctor kept an eye on her. But things did eventually get interesting. They had to have been there for an hour, all she did was occasionally look up at people, stare into space or read her book. The Doctor looked like he wanted to go over but was debating that idea in his head. But two men walked in that caught her attention, enough to get her to shrink down in her seat and slowly pack her things up.

The men were easily taller than most people, they clearly got paid a lot. The golden watches with diamonds almost showing it off. They had their sleeves rolled up, blazers on, just fashion casual ones. Normal shirts under it rather than the whole 'Men in Black' look. They watched quietly as she sneaked out her seat and made a fast line to the door. She had almost made it when she bumped into someone's chair. She froze as the two men spotted her, they looked a mixture of shocked and pleased. The tallest grabbed her arm as she turned just too late.

She had gasped quite loudly and then they all spoke quietly to one another. They watched as it seemed to be a quiet argument, the girl glaring at them. Amy and Rory watched the Doctor laughing slightly as he attempted to listen in. She pulled her hand away and kneed one guy in the nuts before punching the other guy spinning on the floor slightly. Most of the room were shocked at such a thing happening. The girl looked a mixture between shocked and scared too before she ran out the door.

Amy and Rory got up automatically, knowing what was going to happen. Amy was grinning but Rory looked annoyed. They stood in time for the Doctor to grin at them before he darted put the door after the girl. Amy started laughing pulling Rory along as they tried to keep up with the Doctor who was trying to keep up with the girl. It seemed she was a fast runner. They managed to catch up to him as he paused confused. He had lost her.

"Well where'd she go?" Amy asked out of breath. She put her hands on her knees and Rory jut stood but was panting for breath. The Doctor's hair was a bit of a mess from the running but other than that he seemed perfectly fine.

"Um, well." The Doctor began looking round. "Aha!" He suddenly shouted darting off in what seemed like a random direction towards someone's back garden. Amy groaned looking to see Rory had taken off almost as instantly. When she caught up they were both struggling but climbed over the fence. The Doctor trying to do so quickly that he almost fell at the other side. When Amy and Rory were on the fence they looked ahead through the gardens only to see that the girl was about three gardens in front of them.

"We'll never catch her at this rate!" Any shouted but the Doctor carried on. "Come on." She said pulling Rory to the front of the house and onto the street.

"I see your point, its just a straight line, we could beat them this way." Rory realised, saying Amy's plan out loud. Amy grinned at him and they ran holding hands down the street. Well, they're allowed to hold hands to run they are married.

The Doctor jumped the last fence only he was surprised by what was on the other side and fell off. He stood up quickly as if nothing had happened and took in the sight. Amy and Rory were holding onto the girl. Well, Rory was and Amy was trying to calm her down. The girl was trying to get out of Rory's grip as if he was going to do something terrible.

"How did you get there?" Was the first thing out his mouth. He was looking at Amy and Rory for now very confused. The girl stopped struggling and looked at him with wide eyes before struggling even harder.

"Shortcut." Amy laughed but had to stop when the girl stomped her foot during her struggling. Instead there was an "Ow!" From Amy.

"Please let me go!" The girl cried out.

"Stay calm we're not going to hurt you." The Doctor tried raising his hands slightly. "We just want to talk." The girl stopped struggling but stared at him like he was crazy.

"Every second spent standin' here, those two could catch up. An' lets just say if they catch me i may as well be dead." The girl said her voice one flat tone. Her voice lowered at the last word a glare sent in the Doctors direction. He ignored it however just watching her curiously.

"Who are they? Why are they after you?" The Doctor asked stepping closer to the three of them.

"I don't know why they're after me. An' you don't want to know anythin' else, trust me, last person i told died." She answered giving one tug on her arms to try and get Rory to let go.

"We wont die on you." The Doctor smirked. The girl grinned letting out a short sigh.

"One of my friends said that once." She slowly lost the grin staring into space. "Long time ago." She muttered, the Doctor opened his mouth ready to talk but was cut off.

"HAYY-LEYY!" A male voice yelled dragging out the name. They all turned to see the two men, and the girl -Hayley- paled slightly.

"Ok, i'm guessing your name is Hayley?" Amy shrugged, she didn't seem to hear Amy and backed up but only ended up pushing into Rory. Rory frowned as she even started shaking slightly. Then panicking she struggled trying to run for it. But Rory had good grip and the two men got closer, plus, the Doctor was too nosey for his own good. Willing to have them in danger to know what's going on.

"You got our girl." One of them nodded while the other smirked.

"I'm not yours, i'm not some item that can be owned!" Hayley snapped at them. Now it seemed more like Rory was holding her back.

"Except the for the boss." One shrugged. "Who is just dying to see you." She jumped forwards as if to attack but which then took all three of them to hold her back.

"Got yourself some friends? Now you know thats a bad thing." The tallest of the two men said.

"Leave 'em out of this! I don't even know their names!" Hayley shouted managing a step.

"I'm sorry but why do you want her again?" Rory asked confused.

"Nothing, just leave it, please?" Hayley half snapped at him. The Doctor whispered something to Amy then Rory and Hayley frowned at him.

"Friends don't keep secrets, tell them Hayley, tell them everything." The shorted smirked.

"Then you'll just kill 'em!" She shouted.

"That would be the plan." He laughed the two of them looked at each other grinning. The Doctor stepped beside her and she confusedly looked at him.

"On the signal, run." He whispered, she stared as the two stopped laughing, what signal?

"RUN!" He yelled and Hayley grinned, some signal.

**Until next time! Review! (If you want of course it does help, hehe)**


End file.
